when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rottytops
"I can't believe that Rottytops is one of the first friendly zombies I wanted to know. Since the Zombie Clan's being under attack by both the USRAC and Beleninsk Pact in USRAC War, she and her bros, Abner and Poe, are worried that her people would be researched by the South Vietnamese Umbrella Force and the Army of the Republic of Vietnam to be on their own impending doom in post-USRAC War. It seemed that the Belkan Grey Men framed her too, along with Sky, Wrench, Shantae, and Bolo for killing the 18 people from the Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers, thus starting the Soviet-Sequin Wars. Not to mention, she and her friends found out what's behind all of the USRAC War and how they framed my friends months ago. Right now, since the war all ended thereafter, I guess she and her brothers are gonna try to liberate the zombie caravans of this place from the ARVN and the SVUF too. What we did remember is way beyond me. ''" --Su Ji-Hoon, Rottytops, Is That You? '''Rebecca Clifford "Rottytops" Cadaver' is a family member of a Zombie Clan. Rotty travels the land by caravan, threatening to eat peoples' brains. She has two brothers (Abner and Poe Cadaver). Rotty is obsessed with Shantae's brains and the thought of eating them. Even among zombies, Rottytops and her brothers are considered bad news, but Rottytops genuinely cares for Shantae. Her true feelings for Shantae are revealed through her former identity when Shantae visits the Village of Lost Souls in The Pirate's Curse. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she was appeared as the friendly undead survivor along with her zombie brothers in during the USRAC War when she will faced against new enemies after she, Shantae and their friends were being framed for killing 6 politicians and 12 naval captains who come from the Cartoon Girl Clone Union, Czechoslovakia, Estovakia, Fauwan, Yuktobania and USRAC since she knew her zombie brothers who being framed for stealing assets from Umberto Robina and Sweet Johnson She had no choice to be survive or lost anything but she and her zombie brothers must find the true justice along with her friends and her new allies so as to can find the behind of their being framed and the USRAC War. When the Sequin Federation was founded, she is now the prime minister of Sequin Federation after she helped Shantae to defeat most of their enemies and communicated The Journey Home song which spread in Sequin Land. And that's why she,her zombie brothers, Shantae with their friends and their allies will fight against the Belkan Grey Men. In post-USRAC War, she was being researched by South Vietnamese Umbrella Force,Army of the Republic of Vietnam and ARVN Umbrella Troopers before her counter-attack and her rebellion start She would wield the following weapons: an M7 Bayonet, an M1911 pistol, an Smith & Wesson M76, a Colt Commander, a Smith & Wesson Model 10, an M1 Garand, a Type 56 assault rifle, a Madsen M-50, an MAS-38, a Steven Model 77E, a Winchester Model 21, an M60 machine gun, a few of M26 grenades, a few of M67 grenades, a bazooka, an FIM-43 Redeye, an M40 recoilless rifle, a Spartan SA3, a R.A.W., a RPR Evo, an X-Eon, a Kendall 44, a Heckler & Koch MP7, a Beretta M9, a Remington Model 870, an M4 carbine, a combat knife, a MAC-10, a Volk (which was borrowed from Mr. Chen), an Uzi and an M90 CAWS Shotgun. Category:Characters Category:Zombies Category:Undeads Category:USRAC War Survivors Category:Females